Why Ya Wanna
by Miss Meggie
Summary: Bret Davies night out with friends takes an intresting when an old still burning flame shows up. Christian Kane/OFC, Steve Carlson/Bethany Joy Lenz, Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris Ackles & more appearances & possible Parings. Real Person Fic.
1. Chapter 1

They met on a movie set where she worked in the wardrobe department. She's heard it said movie sets are like summer camp. Fun, intense, and short lived as are all the romances that bloom on them. The movie wraps and they date for a while and it's the best relationship she's had in a while.

The flame doesn't die per say it just flickers. Their lives are busy and complicated and they break up.

The thing about L.A. is everyone knows everyone and their Mama. She's been friends with Danneel Harris-Ackles since she was an intern on the OTH set.

When that friend asks her to go do some bar hopping she relents.

There's a knock at her door. She opens it to reveal Danneel and her husband Jensen.

"Neely!" She squeals hugging her friend. "Bret!"

She backs up to let her friends in.

"I love the dress." Danneel comments on the short black lace number she's wearing.

"Thanks. Yours too." Danneel is wearing a short blue one shoulder dress with multicolored feather like designs along the hem and sleeves paired with silver flats.

"Let me get my shoes and we'll go." Bret says and looks over to see Jensen staring at her. "Jens, you cool?"

"Yeah, fine." He mumbles.

Danneel follows Bret back into the bedroom shooting an inquiring look over her shoulder at him.

-/-/-/-

Christian's phone alerts him to a text. He fishes around in his bunk and captures the device. He shoves an extra pick into his pocket before reading it.

Jensen: Hanging with your girl tonight, she looks good.

Christian: I don't have a girl and even if I did since when do you notice anyone but Danni?

Jensen: Exactly my point dude. Lady's dressed to kill…Miss Davies don't play.

Christian: Shut up!

Jensen: You miss her dude…

Christian: Again, Shut the hell up Ackles.

Jensen: You're stopped in Wilmington now right? Drop in to Allegan's Pub and see her. The OTH crew has been hanging out every night till it wraps up.

Christian doesn't comment further instead goes and does his acoustic set for the local country radio station.

He's just finished _"One More Shot"_ when his phone chimes again. He shoots Steve a look that's meant to convey "I am going to kill Jensen."

"Excuse me ma'am gotta check this." He directs at the radio hostess.

He picks up his phone to see picture mail. Bret and Danneel sit on the couch together. His gaze automatically lands on Bret in a black lace dress with long sleeves. The red shoes that tie all the way up to her calf match her lips and hoop earrings.

A subtle gold shimmer decorates her green eyes. Her dark hair is a curly mass resting on and just below her shoulder. She looks good and he wishes to all fucking hell she didn't.

That's not what gets him though. It's the way her head is cocked to just the right angle and she's smiling with a glimmer in her eye. Like the look is meant just for him even though he knows it's not.

Jensen: See! I told you. Hot!

Christian: Now you're just being cruel.

He is so not over Bret Davies. Not even close.

-/-/-/-

"So who texted you in the middle of the gig man?" Steve asks and Christian sits his guitar on the bus.

"Jensen. Bret is in Wilmington."

"So?"

"So you wanna go to Allegan's Pub with me?"

"Christ! It's starting again, you broke up with her remember?" Steve groused staring his friend down.

"I know but just because I did, it doesn't mean I wanted too."

"And now you've lost me. What?"

"I just… she's the kind of girl you marry, not the kind of girl you fuck around with for kicks. I don't have time to be in a real relationship, so I cut her loose before I hurt her." Christian states.

"Dude, I hate to play captain obvious to your mister martyr here but the thing is you never have been and never will be attracted to a fuck around girl and you know it. When are you gonna settle down and try for real again? The Bret Davies of the world are rare and very hard to catch."

"You make her sound like some elusive animal. She's just a chick." Christian complained strictly to save face.

"Yeah we're going clear across town to a dive bar on our night off for some random chick. Got a bridge for sale too Kane?" Steve replied with raised brows.

"Oh screw you." Christian bit out.

"Sorry Chris you just aren't my type." Steve retorted sarcastically

-/-/-/-

Christian and Steve stepped into the bar.

"You see Jensen anywhere?" Steve asked.

"No." Christian hears a laugh and turns toward the sound and there she is sitting in a faded blue quilted leather bar chair being spun in circles by who appears to be Chad Michael Murray.

The music dies momentarily and he hears her say. "You can stop now I'm suitably dizzy." The band struck into another song and Chad says something. She laughs again and replies. She touches his arm and then leans into him and says something more and brushes hair behind his ear.

He's more than a little jealous. He really doesn't like it.

"They're just friends you know, very touchy but just friends." Danneel's voice behind him makes him jump.

"I don't care."

"Sure you don't, go say hi and no making her cry. We clear?" Danneel pins him with a steely glare.

"I made her cry?" his gut twists. He never meant to make her cry. It's what he was trying so hard to save them both from by ending things. He wanted to save them heart break.

"Every girl just loves being dumped in the middle of The Ivy on her lunch break." Danneel says sarcastically.

"Don't be sour grapes baby; he didn't break up with you." Jensen walks over and hands her a girly looking blue drink.

"Same difference when Joy and I pick up the pieces." She mutters.

"Why are you standing here with us when what you so obviously and desperately want is over there flirting with pretty boy? Watch Colletti they did date." Jensen tells him.

-/-/-/-

She feels a hand rest on her back and turns. "Jay, I- you aren't James…Hi Chris."

"Hey Darlin'." The drawling words make her heart rate jump up.

"Who's this B?" Chad asks docilely.

"Chad, Christian Kane. Christian Kane Chad Michael Murray."

Bret does her best not to lean into his touch but it's a fight.

The boys nod at each other and Chad gets up. "I think I'll go flirt with Soph for kicks." He shoots her a shit eating grin and she silently vows to roofie his drink and leave him to the overzealous fan girls next weekend.

Bret tries in vain to tell him with her eyes not leave her and her weak defenses alone with the man before her. He leaves anyway with the grin still in place. He will regret that later.

She stares down into her jack and coke a second to gather thoughts and avoid those blue eyes she likes so much. She inhales and shores up her courage.

She looks up at him and gives him a glittering smile. "Of all the bars in Wilmington. Oh Jen's gonna pay, How are you?"

"He means well and…" he looks her up and down. "Was very persuasive. You look good, Bret."

The compliment sets her just a little off kilter and she can't decide if it's because he looks so good himself in ripped jeans and an old coca cola tee shirt that's so well worn its nearly faded pink with age. It's her favorite.

Or whether it's the fact that his blue eyes seem to settle on her so intently and he's so fucking sincere when he says it makes her ache. The man only speaks when he means it. She loves that.

"Thanks, looks life is treating you well too. How's the tour going?"

He shrugs. "It's going."

She reaches over into his front pocket pulls out a wad of numbers.

"Yeah Hon, it's just going….Pamela has cats on her business card avoid that, Thandi, no one named Thandi is legal skip that baby…Carrie seems promising pretty handwriting. Hope uses smiley faces just no…Oh condom smart man…" She finishes with a grin.

"Okay so my life it isn't bad. I'll give you that. How's wardrobe world?"

"Busy, I'm on staff for OTH and I'm doing some styling here and there for various young hollywooders." She gestures to the bar keep. "A jack neat for my friend." She sips her own drink to avoid saying something stupid or worse touching him. Because once she starts she might not stop.

They talk awhile longer and when she gets up to dance with Danneel and Sophia he hugs her tightly. She wants to sink into the feeling before she can Sophia is pulling her away.

Steve comes over to her. "Hey B," He hugs her. "Hi," she greets.

"Who's the blonde in the corner booth?" she looks over and there sits Bethany Joy Lenz all by herself. "That's Joy, shit we agreed not to leave her alone tonight…she's newly divorced."

"Keep dancing I'll go keep her company." He offers.

"Steven…" She warns.

"Best behavior I swear." He holds up his hands in mock surrender.

She dances and talks to her friends but can feel Christian's eyes on her all night and when she catches him he just stares harder. It's annoying and almost maddeningly arousing.

At the end of the night.

He brushes up against her. "I want to see you." He whispers in her ear making the hairs on the back of her neck stand attention hotly. Before she can respond to the cryptic statement he's gone.

She feels her ire rising and she chases after him. She spots him leaning against the brick wall of the bar nearly the alley. Like he knew she'd go after him. The assumption just plain pisses her off.

"Oh no you don't! You don't get to make me feel all this- this shit and then think that coffee or…" he loosely manacles her wrist and then yanks her into him. He kisses her. Hard. It feels way to good and he tastes of whiskey and peppermint. She inhales sharply and kisses back. She can smell his cologne, dial soap, and the leather of his jacket.

This has got to stop.

The kiss turns soft and slow and deep. It makes her feel things and desire things she can't have. She gives his hair a tug and he retaliates with a sharp nip at her bottom lip.

He kisses her chin and down her neck. "We're in a public street Christian." She warns and he pulls her more tightly to him and turns them smoothly into the alley. He presses her back into the brick. So much for stopping she thinks dimly before giving in.

She kisses him this time in a wet clash of teeth and tongue. It's all kinds of dirty. She breaks the kiss and tries to breathe. "I'm not the kind of girl who has sex in a dirty alley."

His hands are tangled in her hair. "Well there's a first time for everything Darlin'" he teases against her mouth.

His left hand skates down from her cheek to land on her thigh. He lifts her leg to anchor her firmly against him. With a roll of his hips he grinds her into the wall. Even through the layers of denim and lace she can feel him.

"What are you doing?" she asked breathlessly. He presses his lips into the side of her neck and bites gently while giving another nearly obscene hip roll.

He grunts softly. "What I want." He responds warm whiskey tinged breath falls on the skin of her neck. It makes her shiver.

His hand slides down her thigh and up her skirt his fingertips brush over panties.

He chuckles richly in her ear. "Of course you dress like the devil but wear cotton granny panties."

"I wasn't planning on fucking in the street forgive me I'll plan my lingerie accordingly next time. Any requests?" she retorts voice low.

He has the nerve to shrug and say, "Nothing."

He dips hand under the waist band and begins feather light touches to her core. Her head falls back into the wall.

The sounds of throats clearing breaks into their lust ridden bubble. They spring apart nearly comically to see Steve and Joy in the mouth of the alley.

"We have to go. Which is probably good thing. Since, I don't have bail money for lewd public acts." Steve says with a smirk.

"Why are you leaving?" Bret asks pulling her dress down into place.

"Jen got in a fight someone got grabby with Danneel." Joy explains.

Christian mutters the words. "Cock blocks." And backs up to let Brett out of the alley way.

"Babe, wait." He reaches down and reties the decorative ribbon at the waist of her dress. "Okay."

"One word Joy and I swear," Brett says. "Finger combs the hair and you're all good." She replies with a wicked smile.

The girls walk ahead and catch up with the others leaving the bar.

"What are you doing?" Joy asks, in a conspiratorial whisper.

"Apparently almost not really having sex in a dirty alley. How about you?" she looks over her shoulder to see Chris watching the sway of her ass and distractedly talking to Steve. She puts a little extra twitch in her hips just to torture him. "You like Steve?" she asks glancing back at Joy.

"Maybe…" She replies noncommittally.

"Hey bitch you missed it?" Danneel says approaching them smiling a little drunkenly.

"So did you." Bret replies and Joy laughs.

They all walk to their cars and tour buses together,

Christian kisses her goodnight rather softly and chastely.

Jensen and Danneel both pipe up. "What'd we miss?" Jensen asked.

"I want details." Danneel adds

"No you don't I need mind bleach." Steve retorts.

They all start hugging goodbye for the night and deciding whose taking which drunken people home.

Stephen Colletti is smashed and hanging on Bret. "I love you BB." He mumbles.

"I know, me too bud." Brett says laughing, she notices Christian is visibly holding himself back fists clenched at his sides. As Chad helps her cram Colletti into the Chad's car.

Everyone has left and they stand outside Christian's tour bus and Danneel and Jensen wait in their car.

"What changes? Nothing." Bret asks.

"I like you. I like seeing you." He says quietly.

"I suppose that's should be enough but it's not. I'm an all or nothing girl Christian. I loved seeing you tonight, no matter how much it may hurt tomorrow." She smiles. "I love that shirt on you." She kisses his cheek and walks away.

-/-/-/-

**AN: I do not know any of the people in the fic. I do not profit from this or many harm. This is just for fun. I do not own Why Ya Wanna by Jana Kramer. It was merely my muse. I do however own Bret Davies.**

**Lastly, I hope you enjoyed if you want more of this story please tell me. I left it opened ended for that reason! Thank You, Meghan.**


	2. Chapter 2

Bret wakes to the bleating of her alarm and an ache behind her eyes, and then it hits her…. The near hook up with Christian the night before.

"Joy!" she shouts getting out of bed. She journey's to the kitchen where her friends are eating Lucky Charms and looking way too chipper for that hour of the morning.

"Yes ." she replies smirking as she hands Maria dried cereal.

"Please tell me I didn't…" Bret whines.

"Mornin' sunshine." Jensen greets he as goes to get something from the fridge. "Didn't what?" he asked.

"Almost screw Christian last night and yes you did." Bethany Joy replies.

Jensen turns from the fridge momentarily shocked then smiles. "D, you owe me 25 bucks it was a near miss." He shouts.

"Where is Neels anyway?" Bret asks sitting on the bar stool and sporting a hung over scowl

"Bathroom." Jensen uncaps a beer and slides it across the island to her.

Bret buries her head in her arms on the counter. "Why did I do that?" she says the words muffled. Danneel walks in and sits on the stool next to her.

"Do what?" she asks happily.

"Drink that it'll help." Jensen said to Bret pointing to the beer.

"I almost fucked Christian try and keep up." She swigged beer.

"I miss everything." Danneel whined

"I know why you did it. He's hot." Joy replies.

"I can see the appeal." Jensen points out. "In a totally straight man objective kinda way." He adds.

Danneel shrugs. "You just wanted too." Bret groans. "And there's nothing wrong with that." Danneel finished.

"So Miss Joy you seemed to be enjoying your time with Steve last night fill us." Bret stole a piece of buttered toast off Jensen's plate. Effectively changing the subject.

"Toast stealing whore." He complained Bret just grinned then laughed when Danneel stole his last piece.

"Mean." He whined stealing Bret's beer and the cereal box he left.

"Do tell Jo." Danneel prompted nibbling on bread.

"There were total fuck me eyes going on I saw." Bret bit into her toast

"There was not!" Came the indignant reply.

-/-/-/-

Bret was altering a pair of jeans for Sophia when her phone rang.

She looked at the ID before answering and her best friend grinned up at her.

"Hey Piper."

"Hey chick you sound tired."

"I'm fine just end of show run down is all it is. How are you?" She tucked the phone between her shoulder and ear and held the pants up eyeing them.

"Good other than Brighton being sick that's why I'm calling can you take one of my styling jobs? A music video."

"Sure who is it?"

"Christian Kane… please don't scream."

"Damn it Pipes…" she said softly.

"I know, I'd do it really I would but-"

"I said I'd do it and I will but how the fuck am I supposed to get over him if you all keep throwing him in my path…and the worst part? He seems to enjoy toying with me." She griped tossing the jeans to the floor. She got up and walked over to the window looking out into the beach of Wilmington. The water deep blue and glistening in the sun.

"Maybe…I don't know B, maybe you're not meant to get over him."

"Listen Pipes, I- you're the only one who knows or even bothered to notice-" she chewed her bottom lip.

"That you fell in love with him. I figured. I won't say anything you know that."

"I gotta finish these pants kiss my bright man for me. I love you."

"Will do I love you too."

She hung up and dialed Christian's number.

"Hey," He answered. She counted the seconds between wave sets trying to ignore the feelings his voice set off inside her. Nine seconds and guts still twisted up anyway. She took a breath and pushed it all away.

"Hey its Bret…"

"I know, good to hear from you." There's a girl talking on Christian's end of the line. Soft Spanish tinged words that get under her skin before she can stop them.

"Listen I won't keep you from…whatever just answer red or blue?" She gave him a choice.

"You aren't keeping me Bret… hang on just a second Sof…"

"Look I'm styling Whiskey In mind for Piper her kid is sick so unless you want a different stylist or to wear tye dye and MC Hammer pants you'll answer blue or red?"

"You wouldn't."

"Oh try me honey." She cocked her head to the side speculatively.

"Red." He stated.

"Thanks. I know you're general state of dress and a black dress for the chick is easy."

" Have fun with Juanita. "She teased before she could stop herself.

"Her name is Sofia and we're just colleagues."

"I was your colleague and I believe we screwed on like eight out of ten sets so…not buying it."

-/-/-/-

She stands in the lot a moment to get her bearings . She shifts the garment and sewing kit to the other hand looks for anyone she knows. She's not actively looking for _him _but that's who her eyes land on anyway. He's talking to Ryan's Kane's drummer near the craft services table.

"Hey." she calls and he turns.

He turns at the `sound of her voice and the tinge of Texas he hears in the word. She's always sounded like home to his ear.

He stands still and just takes her in. He starts at her face and other than a melon red lip gloss she doesn't seem to be wearing any make up. Her hair is down again but not curled it just lays on her shoulders in its natural state.

She's wearing mirrored aviator sunglasses. He wants to see her eyes.

A plain black tank top and tightly fitted faded blue jeans.

Red peep toe heels. The robin's egg blue toe nail polish makes him smile.

Bret confuses him. She's simple and extravagant down home and yet uptown. He'd always liked it.

Even when she's trying to be plain she can't. His smile widens she looks really hot. He'd tell her too but she just might slap him considering how they left things.

"Stop gawking at her and give the girl a hand with her bags." Ryan states.

"I'm not-"

"You're gawking trust me. Now go say Hi." And Ryan walks off.

He walks toward her and she slides her shades down and peers over the top of them at him.

Can you direct me to the wardrobe department?" she asks giving him a soft smile which he returns, that's the first thing she'd said to him when they met.

"Yes ma'am I think can." His fingertips brush against her palm as he takes her things.

"What is all this?" he looks over at her as she falls into step beside him.

"Shirts, jeans, accessories a dress for your leading lady and my kit."

They weave through lighting sets trailers and masses of people.

"Mister big shot…" She grins and he shrugs.

"It's nice but really I just wanna play."

"I know." They finally reach the trailer and he lets her go in first.

-/-/-/-

Steve saw them go into the trailer stopping short to make sure he isn't imagining it. Then he pulls out his phone and shoots off a text.

Steve: Is it just my imagination or did I just see Bret?

Joy: Oh so that's where she went, she mentioned doing her friend a favor. How do you know she's there?"

Steve: Just caught Kane checking out her ass as they went by.

-/-/-/-

"I can take the back up a little if you'd like Miss Pernas."Bret said pinning a bit of the black reflective silk into place at her waist. The black backless halter dress with a slit clean up one side was lined in blood red silk on the inside. It was tight fitting and verging on slutty.

"It's lovely in a very sexy way, who's it by?"

A shadow darkens her door. "It's Black Dahlia my personal line. " She answers

Chris your first look is behind the screen. You shouldn't need any adjustments, I remember your measurements." She says around the pins her mouth not bothering to look up at him.

"All business huh?" he grinned crookedly at her. "Hey Sofia…" he adds coming in

Great she'd dressed his new girlfriend like sex on a stick for him. She sighed tiredly. It just doesn't pay to be nice. Piper will pay.

-/-/-/-

When she has to stand in dingy bar and watch them make out she's ready to harm someone.

Steve comes over next to her. "This totally doesn't count he's acting…."

"Nope he's not acting he's enjoying himself." She tries not to let it show how much she hates this. When Sofia straddles his lap on the bar stool it sets her teeth on edge.

"He is not!" Steve says sounding somewhere between placating and amused and she knows her pain and dislike is evident on her face.

"Oh he is, he has a tell. See how he's stroking her cheek there? That's a touch reserved for the real thing."

When he squeezes her thigh it grates on her last nerve. "I hope they fall off the goddamned bar stool." She mutters and stomps off.

"She's just a pretty face."

She turns and faces him. "Really? Then what the hell was I Steve?"

-/-/-/-

"One of the guys dumped a beer over his head at the end of shooting as a joke. So now he's sticky, and his shirt and hair are soaked.

He opens the door to wardrobe praying Bret is still there and has a spare shirt.

She's sitting on the couch reading glasses on so amerced in her book that she doesn't realize she is still wearing a pin cushion on her wrist. It makes him snicker and she looks up.

"Hey what ya reading?"

"Trashy romance novel. What happened to you?" She looks him over and gives him a bemused smile.

"Beer attack. Got spare clothes?"

"Always." She sits her book aside. She gets up unfurling her legs from beneath her and moving to her gear bag.

"Shampoo?"

"I think maybe let me look."

When she turns around spare shirt and soap in hand he's right behind her bare chested and entirely too close. She shoves the shirt and soap at him. Her hand lands on his chest. She can feel the steady rhythm of his heart against her palm.

He lets the items fall between them.

He tilts her chin up and kisses her softly and her breath catches in her lungs. She kisses him back deeper tailing her nails down his sides. He inhales sharply with the action and she nibbles his bottom lip. That sets him off balance. He leans back and looks somewhere between amused and miffed.

She gives him a snicker and kisses him again. Somehow they end up pressed against the sink of the trailer making out. The sink edge digs into her back but she doesn't care at all. He kisses her chin and brushes a curl of hair behind her ear.

When his thumb strokes down her cheek she remembers something and freezes.

"Is she your girlfriend?" she asks voice thick.

"What?" he mumbles pressing a wonky line of kisses along her clavicle.

"That pretty Brazilian you got paid to snog."

"She's Moroccan… and snog?" he laughs

"Like that matters any and I've been watching a lot of BBC America. Bite me."

"I might…"

She shoves him off. "Are you seeing her or not?" he pauses. "Have you fucked her?" again a pause. This time it a little too long and he avoids her eyes.

"You know what? Forget it Christian just forget I even exist and I'll try to forget…" She throws her hands up shaking her head.

"I can't…" He whispered.

"You're going to have to because you can't be like this with me it's not fair. It's not right to look at me like I'm a damn popsicle and its 20,000 degrees outside or to say my name like you'd rather stop breathing before you'd stop talking to me and kissing me like you mean it is cruel and not just to me…"

"Bret-"

"You know what's worst of all Chris?"

"I believed you that night at the bar and all the nights before it. Stupid fucking me." She tries to walk away and he grabs her arm turning her back to face him.

"Bret I meant that…I like you. I want-"

"Decide what you want Christian, take all the time you need. Until then keep your hands off me my name off of your lips and false promises out of your eyes."

She shoved past him and walked out of the trailer. She stomped past Steve who was leaning against the Christian's trailer talking on the phone.

-/-/-/ -

"Oh this is bad Joy."

"How so?"

"That is not the walk of a satisfied woman and whoa that, well it's not Christian's good scowl."

"There's a good one and bad one?" Joy said laughing.

"You forgot your kit Bret. "Christian still shirtless stuck his head out of the trailer door.

Bret kept walking and gave a nonverbal reply.

Steve laughed. "She just flipped him off."

"That's my girl!"

"So, you wanna have dinner sometime? I think I have the perfect sitters for Maria."

"They'll kill us!"

"Nah, there's a fifty-fifty chance they'll have sex on your furniture though."

"Ew, Okay but if Bret hates me after this then…"

"I think that's the first time a woman has ever said ew, before accepting a date with me and Joy…"

"Hm,"

"I'll be your friend no matter what."

* * *

**AN: I own nothing but Bret, Piper and Brighton! This is strictly for entertainment. I do know Christian Kane or anyone else in this fic. Do not send me hate mail concerning Sofia. I like the woman just fine she just came in handy plot device wise here! Leave me Reviews!**


End file.
